stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Qu
Qu was an omnipotent being from the Q Continuum who was younger and more radical than his counterpart, Q. ( ) History Sometime before or during 2390, Qu appeared Hirogen and convinced a small group of Hirogen to change their core values to be less about the hunt and more about killing because they can. The small group of Hirogen discovered this and captured Qu aboard the Tetain using omnipotent-like bindings, until their release by Captain Cell in an effort to stop the Hirogen from destroying more Starfleet ships. ("Into Harshness) In 2410, Qu revealed to Menchez that everyone in the galaxy is constantly dying and getting re-spawned, only to have reality altered each time, for flow, and no memory of events, for sanity. When Menchez was under assassination by Rave, his constant revivals became a burden, and, through action, he convinced Qu to return him back to the way he was. (" ") In the same year, Qu met a Traveler named Wayfar and invited him to interact with the Calamarain. (" ") Jealous of Q's Winter Wonderland, Qu created his own version and transported Captains Oroku Seifer, Menchez and Aeris to it. In doing so, he expedited the healing of the Calibus VII viral sickness in Seifer and Menchez. While there, the group found the environment and games to be lacking and were forced to fight off a sudden Borg invasion of the pocket universe. Q-Junior enjoyed the Borg aspect so much, he adopted it from Qu's Winter Wonderland to his own, along with one of Qu's half-bitten Gingerbread Veteran. (" ") Aboard the , Qu placed a crew of animal things around the ship in a hijack/hostage posture in an attempt to appeal to enable what he thought was Captain Samya's past-time. When she corrected him through song, Qu was satisfied enough for achieving Q-level mischief to leave the ship. (" ") When Captain Oroku Seifer and his crew became partially-reinfected with the Calibus VII virus again, Seifer booked passage to Qu's Winter Wonderland through Wayfar and attempted to ask Qu for help. Instead, Qu engaged Seifer with "maddening games and living jungles." The Captain was later found by Captains Michael McCary and Yuffie Samya, but would find a way out of the the Wonderland himself. (" ") In an attempt to one-up Q-Junior, Qu engaged in high level mischief by having various aliens and intruders appear aboard Earth Spacedock. He and Q-Junior then got into a transport-match and accidentally caused an "anarchistic copy-universe" to be created where anything could happen. (The Adventures of Earth Spacedock!) When a hyper-Q changeling, parading around as Nat Wallace, began causing various groups of Q to be deposited into normal space, manifested as organic beings, Qu and his group unintentionally appeared aboard the , naked. There, Sigon, opposed to their nudity, was convinced otherwise before Qu and his group automatically were returned to their realm. (" ") Desiring to gain his "full lens flare" with the Continuum, Qu transported Captain Deloss to an alternate universe to learn a lesson. In this slightly alternate universe, Qu was in Command and Deloss was at rank Lieutenant junior grade. Deloss, seeing through Qu's selfishness, insulted the omnipotent being and forced Qu to leave the ship, where Deloss re-took command to find a way back to his own universe. (" ") Invading Q's Winder Wonderland, Qu created more dangerous enemies for Alphonse and Sarah Walker to fight. (Q's Winter Wonderland (RPG)) Qu regularly sold party poppers on the black market, which Sigon was one of the buyers of for his Fek'Ihri Dance-Offs. (" ") Background information *As an ongoing joke, in every appearance with Qu, he explains how his name sounds like "Q" but is spelled differently. Category:Q Continuum